1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an image displaying method thereof, and particularly to an electronic apparatus with multiple screens and an image displaying method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With a rapid progress in science and technology, e-reader has become widely adopted by the general public. More and more users start reading digital electronic files with an e-reader instead of reading conventional physical books. Users can also use a network connecting module of the e-reader to connect to the network, so as to download files or open desirable web pages for browsing the contents thereof.
However, in consideration of energy saving, the e-reader usually uses a high resolution low frequency (HRLF) display to replace the conventional low frequency high resolution (LRHF) display.
Currently, most web pages of the websites accessible from the network have rich contents and frequently have animations or dynamic images embedded in the contents thereof. The animations and dynamic images help users browsing the web pages to more quickly understand the contents of the web pages. However, when the conventional e-reader is linked to the web pages having animations or dynamic images, because the display of the e-reader usually fails to provide a sufficient frame per second (FPS) rate, the problem of frame delay occurs when the contents of the animations and motion images are displayed on the display of the e-reader. This is of course very inconvenient to the users who read with an e-reader.